Amnesia Fatal-Fanfic-Sailor moon y Percy Jackson-Un caos dimensional
by Gaby Vaneara
Summary: Una extraña semidiosa caída del cielo llega al campamento mestizo. Su ascendencia es un misterio. Pero las especulaciones que se generan en torno al origen de esta chica, genera un conflicto de grandes proporciones en el Olimpo... En el peor momento...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal queridos lectores? Aquí les traigo mi primer crossover :D Uní las historia de Percy Jackson y Sailor moon XD dejando un verdadero "desmadre". Tal como me dijo una gran amiga a quien le comenté la idea antes de publicarla jajajajaja.**

 **Esta historia parte con el final de la saga "héroes del Olimpo" y después de los "crossovers oficiales" del mundo Egipto y Griego. Y, por parte de sailor moon, comienza cuando Usagi ya es nombrada sailor cosmos (siguiendo un poco la idea del manga, que la última fase de sailor moon es sailor cosmos.)**

 **Espero que les guste y que les resulte muy entretenida de leer :D**

 **PD: La historia, por motivos de comodidad, posee mi estilo de escritura. Si son fans de Percy Jackson, por favor perdónenme por no escribir del mismo modo que el gran Rick Riordan.**

Capítulo 1: "Caen rayos láseres del cielo… Y personas."

Luego de hacer las paces con los Romanos, derrotar a Gea y abrir relaciones con los Egipto, Percy al fin podía tener un momento de paz junto a Annabeth.

Ambos decidieron alejarse un poco del campamento. Ya que, tras la batalla, los campistas más jóvenes no dejaban de seguir y pedir autógrafos a "los héroes que volvieron del tártaro".

Según Will, los miembros de la cabaña de Apolo, ya estaban componiendo canciones y escribiendo Haikus sobre "la gran Azaña". Percy no podía evitar sonreír al imaginar los pésimos Haikus al más puro estilo de su padre.

\- Creo que ya estamos suficientemente lejos, sesos de alga. -Dijo Annabeth con la dulzura de siempre. - ¿De qué te ríes?

Percy miró a su alrededor. Annabeth, como siempre, tenía razón. Ya estaban suficientemente adentrados en el espeso bosque que rodea al campamento.

\- De nuestros Haikus. -Le respondió el pelinegro, mientras se estiraba y le sonreía alegre.

La rubia rodó sus ojos, rio y miró hacia adelante con nostalgia. Percy la siguió con la mirada. Desde aquella altura se podía ver el campamento en todo su esplendor. Literalmente.

El campamento se veía mucho más brillante gracias a la magia de la Atenea Partenos que los romanos habían "tomado por error" hace siglos atrás.

\- Oye, listilla. -Dijo Percy levemente sonrojado.

Annabeth lo miró detenidamente y arqueó una ceja. Percy Jackson, ¿avergonzado?

\- ¿Si…? -Dijo la joven.

\- Pues… Ya sabes, por todo lo que pasó con Gea, la locura temporal de los dioses… Sobre todo, por la locura de la supuesta diosa más cuerda de todas…

De la nada, uno búhos comenzaron a ulular con fuerza. Y casi con tono de advertencia.

\- Ok, ya entendí. -Murmuró Percy.

\- Tienes suerte que te advierta, sesos de alga. -Dijo Annabeth con calma. -Ni Medusa ni Aracne contaron con esa posibilidad… -La chica de ojos tormentosos quedó pensativa. -Bueno, a Aracne le dio algunas salidas, pero no las tomó.

\- Creo que le simpatizo. -Se jactó Percy.

Lo búhos ulularon con mucha más fuerza y con un tono casi de hastío. Lo cual hizo reír mucho más al joven de ojos verde mar.

\- No la tientes, Percy. No quiero a un novio con cuerpo de araña o con cara de reptil. -Dijo Annabeth entre risas.

Percy miró a Annabeth con dulzura. Amaba verla sonreí con tanta alegría. Amaba como su larga cabellera rubia bailaba con el suave viento. Amaba como el sol mañanero iluminaba su rostro. Amaba el efecto que le daba a su cuerpo los rayos de luz y la sombra de los enormes arboles del bosque… Bueno, la amaba a ella.

El cielo, de pronto comenzó a emitir unos hermosos brillos fosforescentes rojizos, dorados, verdes y blancos.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron en posición de ataque instantáneamente. A pesar que el espectáculo era hermoso, sabían, por experiencia, que las cosas que brillan a los alrededores del campamento no son buenas.

Annabeth sacó la daga que le regaló Sadie Kane. Bueno, en teoría era un báculo Egipto que se transformó en daga a penas la hija de Atenea la tomó. Percy, por su parte, sacó su bolígrafo. Le quitó la tapa y una reluciente espada de medio metro apareció al instante.

Annabeth vio que los campistas comenzaban a reunirse en armas ante un inminente ataque.

Los brillos fosforescentes aumentaban cada vez más, emitiendo un ruido similar a…

\- ¿Son rayos láseres? -Dijo Percy con asombro. - Cool… Suenan como las pistolas que utilizan los clones en Star wars.

\- ¿Cool? ¡¿Cool?! -Le gritó Annabeth, fulminándolo con la mirada. -Por los dioses, Percy.

Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el campamento a toda velocidad.

\- Bueno, no… Pero… -Dijo el joven mirando al cielo. -Bien listilla, ¿qué monstruo griego, romano o Egipto ataca con rayo láser desde el cielo?

La joven pensó un momento sin bajar el ritmo.

\- Jamás había visto o leído sobre algo así. -Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Los jóvenes estaban a sólo unos metros del árbol de Thalia cuando las luces se apagaron repentinamente y el cielo volvió a la normalidad. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Percy y Annabeth pararon y miraron al cielo con recelo.

A paso más lento entraron al campamento. El lugar era una confusión. Los semidioses no sabían si dispersarse o esperar un ataque.

\- ¿Piper? -Dijo Percy al ver a la líder de la cabaña de Afrodita cerca de la casa grande junto a Quirón. - ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No lo sabemos. -Confesó. -Yo estaba hablando con Quirón cuando escuchamos los gritos de los campistas sobre un ataque aéreo… Pero, a penas salimos, las luces comenzaron a apagarse.

\- ¿Hay alguien herido? -Preguntó Annabeth con preocupación.

\- No. No hubo ningún ataque. -Dijo el centauro con recelo. -Sólo las luces y el ruido. De todas formas, les diré a los demás campistas que no bajen la guardia. Esto pudo ser un distractor.

\- Bueno, al menos fue una falsa alarma. Está todo bien. -Annabeth lo miró furiosa y Percy se tapó la boca.

Esas palabras, esas simples palabras estaban prohibidas en el vocabulario de un semidiós.

Desde el cielo, algo cayó hacia el suelo. A apenas unos centímetros de donde se encontraban Quirón, Piper, Percy y Annabeth. La fuerza del impacto case bota a los tres semidioses.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! -Gritó Percy tensando sus músculos.

En el lugar donde solía haber unas viñas plantadas por el señor D. había ahora un humeante agujero.

Quirón se acercó lentamente al lugar, seguido muy de cerca de Annabeth, Percy y Piper. Los demás semidioses del campamento se comenzaron a reunir a su alrededor, al igual que un furioso señor D.

El rostro de Quirón se desfiguró.

\- ¡Es una chica! -Gritó Percy, quién instantáneamente entró al agujero a socorrerla.

Will corrió al lugar junto a Nico y otros tres campistas hijos de Apolo.

\- ¿Cómo está? -Preguntó el centauro con preocupación.

\- ¡Está viva! ¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería ahora! -Respondió Will.

Tan rápido como habían entrado, salieron con una chica entre los brazos. Annabeth la miró asombrada. Detrás de la sangre que la rodeaba y los profundos cortes que demostraban que la joven estuvo luchando, había una chica hermosa. Sumamente hermosa.

Su cabello era largo y dorado, horriblemente peinado con un estilo que la hacía parecer un conejo. Su piel era pálida, pero la joven de ojos tormentosos no estaba segura si era por la pérdida de sangre o no. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca bajo un vestido rosa. El atuendo debió ser bastante lindo, sin embargo, estaba hecho girones y manchado con lodo, fertilizante y sangre.

\- ¡Mis viñas! ¡Mis hermosas y jóvenes uvas que no tuvieron oportunidad de transformarse en vino o jugo! -Gritó el señor D. con dolor y furia. -Cuando esa mocosa despierte deberá pagar por este grandísimo daño. ¡Nadie destruye mis uvas y queda impune!

Piper rodó sus ojos exasperada. Por otro lado, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa gran muestra de claras prioridades por parte de los dioses. Obvio, una estúpida viña era más importante que el hecho que una chica cayera del cielo.

\- Tal vez la transforme en un delfín por unos días… -Continuó el señor D. con tono pensativo. - Sí, eso no estaría nada mal.

\- ¿Cómo puede estar viva? -Preguntó Annabeth luego de salir de su asombro. – La vimos caer, fue una gran caída ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es? -Dijo furiosa por la falta de respuestas de cada una de sus preguntas.

El señor D. fue enumerando cada pregunta de Annabeth.

\- Primero, no estará viva por mucho si resulta que su espectacular llegada al campamento, la cual muchos semidioses deberían imitar para mi entretención, dejó infértil la tierra donde planto mis uvas. -Dijo el señor D. – Segundo, si fue una gran caída la pobre quedará, a lo menos, tullida como Hefestos. Lástima, se veía una chica linda. Tercero, no sé quién será, no me parece conocida. Dudo olvidar a algún dios u otra criatura que llegue a mis fiestas con tal estilo. Y por ese mismo motivo descarto que sea un ser inmortal. Por lo que, lo más probable es que sea como ustedes. Una semidiosa ¿Alguna otra pregunta, señorita? -Quedó un segundo esperando. -Bien, entonces me largo. Necesito un trago de Diet Soda y pensar una venganza que no moleste a algún dios.

El dios del vino se largó, dejando a Annabeth, Piper y Quirón a solas.

La chica de ojos tormentosos quedó un largo rato contemplando el agujero que dejó la chica tras su llegada.

\- Iré por algunas ropas y comida para ella. Querrá darse un baño y comer algo cuando despierte. -Piper vio el agujero con tristeza. -Debió ser un día muy duro para esa pobre chica.

La joven se alejó. Al igual que la mayoría de los semidioses.

\- Iré a la enfermería a ver su estado. -Dijo Quirón. -Sea quien sea, lo sabremos cuando despierte. – El centauro revolvió el cabello de Annabeth.

Quirón se fue galopando hacia la enfermería. Parecía preocupado. Él, al igual que Annabeth, sospechaba que aquella chica caída del cielo no era una semidiosa cualquiera.

La joven de ojos tormentosos fue la última en alejarse del humeante cráter. Decidió, al igual que Quirón, ir a la enfermería.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Les traigo una nueva actualización de esta historia :D Para el próximo capítulo se vendrá la acción. Y para el subsiguiente... Uf... Ese se viene de alto impacto.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten :D**

Capítulo 2: "A falta de un nombre… Zoe es la respuesta."

Annabeth llegó a la enfermería. A simple vista parecía una cabaña más del campamento. Pero, en su interior, habían cientos de maquinarias de última tecnología creadas por los hijos de Hefesto. Un estante lleno de ambrosía para sanar las heridas de los semidioses. Y un pabellón para operaciones que, gracias a los dioses, no han tenido la necesidad de utilizar.

La chica de ojos tormentosos vio a Percy al final del pasillo. Su polera naranja del campamento estaba teñida color escarlata. Al igual que sus brazos.

\- ¿Percy? -Urgió Annabeth al joven de cabello azabache.

El rostro del chico era una mezcla de preocupación y resignación. Sin embargo, al escuchar la voz de Annabeth, cambió rápidamente su expresión con una sonrisa.

De la habitación del frente salieron Quirón, Will y Nico. El rostro de los tres mostraba asombro y preocupación.

\- He conocido a millones de semidioses a lo largo de mi vida. Hijos de casi todos los dioses y titanes. -Dijo el centauro con rostro de estar solucionando la ecuación más difícil del mundo. -Sin embargo, es la primera vez que veo a alguien que…

\- Sino lo hubiese visto, no lo creo. -Exclamó el hijo de Apolo. - ¡¿Qué clase de semidiosa sobrevive de una caída, a quién sabe cuántos metros desde el cielo, y se regenera por completo en cinco minutos?! ¡Cinco minutos! Huesos rotos, cortes y una profunda herida en la cabeza. Todo sin la más mínima pisca de ambrosía.

\- Ni siquiera los dioses sanan tan rápido. -Dijo Nico. -Es primera vez que veo a alguien a quien la mismísima muerte le teme.

\- ¡Esperen un momento! Tiempo… -Dijo Percy colocando sus manos del mismo modo que un entrenador de futbol americano pide tiempo fuera. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿La chica se encuentra bien?

\- Está, incluso, mejor que yo. -Declaró Will con unas hojas de oficio en sus manos. - Había perdido mucha sangre, tenía hemorragias prácticamente en cada órgano. Tenía piernas y brazos con múltiples fracturas. Su corazón estaba colapsando y tenía un enorme agujero en su cabeza. Entre muchas otras complicaciones. -El joven miró a su novio con preocupación. – Decidí ir por Ambrosía. Pensé qué si no podría salvarla pues, al menos, serviría para sanar las heridas más visibles. Para que su cuerpo no luciera tan mal. -Se encogió de hombros. -Asique dejé a Nico cuidando de ella por un momento. Cuando volví…

\- Nos dimos cuenta que sus heridas se estaban cerrando. Los huesos volvían a la normalidad y sus signos vitales estaban mejorando a una velocidad increíble. -Completó el pálido hijo de Hades.

\- Decidí no administrarle ambrosía. -Dijo Will. -No era necesario y podría haber afectado su… Extraña habilidad.

\- Ella iba a morir. Debía morir. -Dijo Nico. - ¿Quién rayos es?

\- Tal vez no es semidiosa. Puede ser una diosa… -Percy miró sus brazos.

\- Sangra, sesos de alga. Y no Icor. -Dijo Annabeth. -No puede ser una diosa, ni titán, ni un monstruo.

\- Es sangre tipo O. -Dijo Will revisando otra vez sus hojas. -Y parece bastante humana. Pero dudo que existan humanos que se regeneren en cinco minutos de una gran caída.

\- ¿Entonces es una especie de semidiosa súper way? -Dijo Percy pensativo.

\- ¿Podemos verla? -Preguntó una curiosa Annabeth.

\- Claro. -Dijo Will entrando otra vez a la habitación.

Percy y Annabeth quedaron boquiabiertos. La chica que habían visto en el cráter humeante y a la que tenían en frente, lucían totalmente diferentes.

\- ¡Hola chicos! -Dijo Piper quien cepillaba el larguísimo cabello dorado de la joven inconsciente.

\- Cierto. -Dijo Will llevándose su mano sobre su ondulada cabellera rubia. -Piper me pidió entrar como hace diez minutos.

\- La pobre podría despertar asustada. No dejaría que, lo primero que viera, fuera un atuendo roto y ensangrentado. Su cabello hecho un asco. Y con su cuerpo lleno de tierra, uvas y sangre seca. -Dijo la hija de Afrodita con orgullo de su trabajo.

\- Es… Es hermosa. -Dijo un impactado y levemente sonrojado Percy.

Annabeth le arrojó al joven una mirada asesina. Tal como su madre les lanzaba a sus enemigos antes de acabar con ellos.

\- Digo… Es hermosa, pero no tanto como tú, claro. -Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Hombres… -Murmuró Piper.

La joven de ojos tormentosos rodó sus ojos con hastío. Sin embargo, su novio tenía razón. La desconocida se veía realmente hermosa encima de la cama.

Piper le había puesto una polera naranja, justo de su medida, del campamento mestizo y unos jeans negros. Le soltó el cabello, deshaciéndose de ese extraño peinado de conejo. En su lugar, dejó la larga y levemente ondulada cabellera rubia suelta. Salvo por un mechón, el cual trenzó y amarró con plumas azules.

La hija de Afrodita también la maquilló perfectamente. Sin abuzar con las sombras ni con la base. En conclusión, hizo un trabajo perfecto.

\- Asombroso. -Reconoció Annabeth a regañadientes.

\- Piper, los demás insisten en que la chica debe llevar unos aros de perla. Pero yo insisto que sus aros deben ser de las mismas plumas que tiene en el cabello. – Dijo Jean Pierrot con los brazos cruzados.

El chico de catorce años había llegado hace unos días al campamento. Su cabello era castaño y muy rizado. Sus ojos eran como dos enormes esmeraldas y su tez era morena. Afrodita se tardó sólo una hora en reconocerlo como su hijo.

\- ¿A caso toda la cabaña de Afrodita está en campaña de experimentar con la recién llegada? -Exclamó Annabeth extrañada. La chica, por los años que lleva dentro del campamento, ha visto llegar a cientos de semidioses. Pero era la primera vez que veía a los hijos de Afrodita preocupados, a su peculiar manera, por una.

\- Así es. -Dijo Piper con alegría. -Llegué a la cabaña en busca de ropa limpia, y antes de darme cuenta, todos los miembros de esta cabaña estábamos discutiendo sobre el atuendo, el peinado y el maquillaje más adecuado para ella. Además de planear una bienvenida adecuada y la mejor forma para explicarle qué es el campamento. Ya sabes, todo para que se sienta cómoda.

\- ¡Pero existe un video que explica muy bien que es el campamento mestizo! -Exclamó Annabeth.

\- Está muy obsoleto. -Dijo Jean. -Por los dioses, Quirón lleva un horrible atuendo de principio de los treinta. No queremos traumar a la chica.

\- Si… He pensado en grabar otro. -Dijo el centauro pateando levemente el suelo.

Annabeth iba a seguir hablando, pero no pudo. La chica caída del cielo había despertado.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Piper terminó la trenza y se alejó unos pasos de ella.

La chica desconocida miró al rededor y sus ojos azules se posaron en Quirón. Pero no parecía asustada ni extrañada de ver a un centauro en frente de ella.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -Dijo la chica con un extraño acento. Estaba levemente agitada e intentó sentarse en el catre. Lo cual consiguió al segundo intento

\- Buenas… Tardes. -Dijo el centauro, mirando su reloj. -Me llamo Quirón. Soy el director de actividades del campamento mestizo.

\- Yo me llamo Perseus Jackson. Pero todos me llaman Percy… O sesos de alga, o Aquaman. -Quedó pensativo. -El de allá es Nico Di Agelo, el de allá es Will, tu médico. Los que están a tu lado son Piper y Jean. Y quien me mira con rostro de asesina es mi novia, Annabeth.

\- Buenas tardes. -Dijo la joven más relajada.

\- ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo llegaste al campamento? ¿Conoces a tu padre o madre divino? -Preguntó Annabeth sedienta de respuestas.

La chica arrugó el ceño. Quedó en silencio un tiempo. Parecía intentar analizar con suma concentración cada pregunta de Annabeth.

\- Yo… -Murmuró la joven tratando de llevar al límite cada neurona de su cerebro. -No sé… -Dijo al fin. -No recuerdo nada. -Confesó mirando a todos con angustia.

Todos se miraron con nerviosismo. Un semidiós que llega con amnesia no es una buena señal.

\- Tranquila. -Dijo Percy con tono comprensivo. -Como alguien que tuvo amnesia creo poder ayudarte. Primero trata de no desgastarte queriendo recordar. Te agotarás y te dolerá la cabeza. Tarde o temprano comenzarás a recordar. ¿Está bien?

La chica lo miró fijamente y asintió.

\- Bien, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? -Prosiguió el joven de ojos verdes.

\- Oscuridad… Mucha oscuridad. -Respondió. – Y unos gritos… Es todo.

\- Bien… ¿No recuerdas tu nombre o el de alguna persona conocida?

\- No.

\- ¿Tienes a alguien?

\- Percy, ella no… -Dijo Annabeth, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por el joven.

\- ¿Hay alguien que en este preciso momento debe estar recorriendo el mundo buscándote? ¿Alguien a quién le juraste amor eterno y que estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida por ese alguien? ¿Alguien que es tu luz que ilumina cada día, por muy horrible que sea? Alguien… -Percy guardó silencio.

Los azulados ojos de la chica estaban cristalizados mientras unas pocas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas descontroladamente. La joven llevó sus manos a su rostro.

\- No entiendo… -Miró a todos. -Sigo sin recordar nada, pero… Algo oprime mi pecho si lo hiciera…

Todos miraron a Percy. El joven héroe parecía avergonzado por la atención.

\- La memoria es una cosa. Tal vez puedan drenar todos los recuerdos que guardas en tu cabeza. Amigos, cumpleaños, acontecimientos importantes. Pero hay dos cosas que no olvidas. Una cosa son las habilidades que aprendiste. Saber luchar con espadas, controlar los líquidos de la Tierra. Supongo porque son habilidades físicas o deben almacenarse en otra parte de la mente. Qué se yo. Y la otra cosa… -Miró a Annabeth quien lo veía con asombro. – Que jamás te podrán arrebatar, sin importar cuantas veces te dejen como pizarra en blanco, son las personas a las que amas. Porque ellas no forman parte de tu cabeza. Forman parte de tu corazón.

Jean estalló en llanto y Annabeth tampoco pudo aguantar la emoción por las palabras de Percy.

\- Supongo que tu memoria fue limpiada con el mejor producto "mata memoria" de los dioses. Tal vez se les pasó la dosis y cayó algo en tu corazón. Eso explica que no recuerdes a tus seres amados. -Percy quedó pensativo. – Pero, si fue así, debes amarlos mucho para que aun puedas sentirlo o sentirlos en tu interior.

Quirón tosió un poco.

\- Lamento interrumpir este momento. Pero todos ustedes deben volver a sus actividades regulares. Recuerden que dentro de unos días tendremos otro juego de captura la bandera. -El centauro miró a la chica nueva con dulzura. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Muy bien. Salvo por lo de mi memoria… A todo esto, ¿qué me pasó?

\- Me alegro que ya te sientas bien. Significa que no tendrás problemas para acomodarte en las actividades que realiza el campamento.

\- No, ¿qué actividades?

Todos comenzaron a dejar la habitación, pero Quirón detuvo a Annabeth.

\- Uff… Es una larguísima historia. Y creo que una hija de Atenea es la más indicada para contarte sobre este lugar, qué hacemos y por qué los jóvenes con sus habilidades llegan acá. Además, Annabeth sabe tanto cómo yo, por qué estás en la enfermería del campamento.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Exclamó Annabeth.

\- Yo debo hablar con el señor D. -Dijo Quirón. -Además, ella debe escoger un arma. Y tú sabes ayudar a los semidioses a escoger el arma adecuada. Por último, -el centauro se inclinó y le susurró al oído. -Tengo la impresión de que no te agrada, tal vez, si charlas con ella a solas, puedas generar mejores relaciones con ella.

\- ¡Pero!, Quirón… -Protestó la chica de ojos tormentosos.

El centauro la vio y sonrió.

\- ¿No mueres por curiosidad por saber quién puede ser la madre o padre divino de ella?

Ambas miraron a Quirón.

\- Annabeth, tú conoces a los dioses. Pueden tardar días o semanas en reconocer a sus hijos. Incluso puede que ya la reconociera antes y no lo vuelva a hacer sólo porque perdiera la memoria. Son seres muy ocupados para reconocer dos veces a sus hijos. ¿No te emocionaría llevarla a las diversas cabañas del campamento, ver como entrena e interactúa con cada semidiós? Ir viendo y calculando que otras habilidades posee además de regenerarse a una velocidad increíble.

\- Yo… -Annabeth dudó. Quirón conocía muy bien una de sus mayores debilidades. La necesidad de conocimiento. -Bien. La llevaré a escoger arma, visitar las cabañas, los establos y los campos de entrenamiento. Y le explicaré qué es el campamento mestizo, qué son los semidioses y todas las cosas que se supone que explica el director de actividades del campamento y el estúpido video que prácticamente ningún semidiós actual ha visto.

\- ¡Excelente! -Dijo Quirón con una amplia sonrisa mientras abandonaba el cuarto de enfermería.

La desconocida caída del cielo se acercó a Annabeth y le sonrió.

\- Bien, como sabes, me llamo Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. -La joven se cruzó de brazos. -Y seré una especie de guía y concejera hasta que un dios te declare como su hija. – Annabeth miró a la chica. Quien parecía ansiosa por comenzar. -Primero lo primero. Necesitas un nombre. No te puedo decir "la chica esa" de por vida.

\- ¡Genial! Eh… ¿Qué nombre tendré?

\- No sé… -Annabeth examinó a la joven risueña. -Son pésima con los nombres. Pero creo que, como burlaste a la muerte al llegar de la forma en que llegaste, te llamaré… Zoe. Lo cual, en griego significa…

-Vida. -Dijo la recién llegada.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -Preguntó Annabeth en griego antiguo.

\- No tengo ni idea. -Le respondió la joven en el mismo idioma.

\- Claro, tu… Tu memoria, se me olvidaba. -Dijo en latín. Al menos eso cree que dijo. Con Quirón y Jason había aprendido un poco. No tanto como griego antiguo.

Entonces, la recién llamada Zoe comenzó a hablar a un ritmo increíblemente fluido, latín.

\- ¡Alto! -Dijo Annabeth en su idioma natal. - ¿Hablas griego antiguo y latín? ¿Cuántos otros idiomas sabes?

La rubia de ojos azules quedó asombrada.

\- ¿Hablé en otros idiomas?

\- No sé ni para qué me molesto en preguntar. - Annabeth rodó sus ojos. – Bueno, conocimiento en lenguas. Eso es una habilidad de todos los dioses. Supongo que todos ganaron un punto como posibles padres tuyos. -La joven suspiró. -Esto será un largo día.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Cómo están queridos lectores? Lamento no haber actualizado antes :( Pero la universidad me quita mucho tiempo. Espero que este nuevo capítulo valga la espera :D

Dato: Si quieren comprender mejor este capítulo, les invito a leer mi primer fanfic "El secreto de la reina" (Es raro hacer un fanfic basado en un fanfic anterior) Pero creo que eso le dará un aire más misterioso.

Recuerden e.e en mis historias toodo puede pasar. Saludos!

Capítulo 3: "Tic-tac, un mes y el mundo se acabará"

Eternal sailor Venus estaba devastada mirando hacia el lúgubre cielo. El dolor de sus heridas, tras la intensa batalla que se había librado hace menos de un día, no eran nada comparadas con aquel sentimiento de culpa que carcomía su alma.

Todo había sido su culpa. Y aunque las chicas y Endymion le decían que fue un accidente, una emboscada que nadie podría haber previsto... Ella sabía que no era así.

\- Si, todo fue tu culpa. Eres una vergüenza para el Escuadrón Eternal. -Dijo Galaxia. Mientras leía un montón de hojas arrugadas. -Pero, ¿qué se le puede hacer? Lamentarte por ello es inútil. ¿O crees que sintiéndote miserable, sailor Cosmos volverá? No, no. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Venus miró a la guerrera dorada de arriba abajo. Galaxia no solo era la segunda sailor más longeva de todo el universo. Sino que, cuando Usagi fue nombrada como la líder indiscutida de las guerreras con traje de marinerito, fue llamada a formar parte del escuadrón de elite. "Escuadrón Eternal". El cual fue creado por Usagi para mantener las fuerzas del Caos a raya.

Una parte de Venus agradecía que, al menos Galaxia, no tratara de hacerla sentir mejor. Algo que han tratado inútilmente sus demás compañeras.

\- Gracias. -Dijo al fin Venus.

\- Si, como sea. -Dijo la chica de cabello bicolor. Mientras le entregaba el montón de hojas. -Lo bueno es que tal vez podamos enmendar tu error.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó Venus. Dándole una hojeada rápida a los documentos. - ¿Estudios?

\- ¿Recuerdas esos fragmentos rojos que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar?

\- Ajá… -Murmuró Venus. - ¿Cómo olvidar el momento en que Usagi y Caos estallaron en frente de mis ojos? Dejando como único rastro esos trozos de cristal rojo.

\- Pues mandé a analizar esos fragmentos. -Dijo Galaxia con aire de orgullo. -Y el resultado te sorprenderá.

Los ojos de Venus se iluminaron mientras se trasladaba a la última hoja del estudio. Galaxia sólo habla con ese tono cuando encuentra algo absolutamente asombroso.

\- ¿Indeterminado?

\- ¡Indeterminado! -Gritó la chica de ojos naranjo de manera triunfal.

\- ¿Es una broma?

\- Para nada. – De entre su traje sacó una segunda hoja. Mucho más arrugada y pequeña. -Al ver que el material de aquel cristal no encajaba con ningún material existente en el universo, quise indagar en la edad. ¿Sabes cuantos años tiene? -Le dijo mientras le extendía el papel a Venus.

La rubia miró con asombro e incredulidad la cifra.

\- Imposible… Esa cosa es mucho más antigua que nuestro universo.

\- Tiene el triple de edad. Pensé que era un error… Pero realicé tres veces el análisis.

\- Es asombroso. Pero sigo sin entender cómo este dato va a enmendar mi error.

\- Tómalo como un rayo de esperanza. ¿Crees que Caos se hubiese querido estallar de forma suicida?

\- Caos es irracional. No… -Venus miró a Galaxia a los ojos. -Si sabía que moriría, ¿por qué llevaba consigo una piedra común y corriente sin valor aparente? ¿Qué objetivo tenía llevarla?

\- Porque tal vez sabía su valor. -Pensó Galaxia con una enorme sonrisa. -Porque tal vez no era una simple piedra infinitamente más antigua que el universo…

\- No. No podemos seguir especulando. Puede significar todo. O tal vez nada…

\- Vamos a averiguarlo. -Galaxia hizo tronar su cuello. -Es hora de visitar a la sailor más vieja de este mundo. Cielos, siempre quise conocer a la guardiana del caldero primordial. Y gracias a tu irresponsable actuar, al fin tenemos un motivo para ir.

\- Espera. Tiempo. -Venus negó con la cabeza. - ¿Estás loca? Eso es tabú. Ningún ser puede visitarla. Si quiera saber de su existencia es considerado una falta grave que atenta con el equilibrio del universo.

\- Cielos… -Galaxia llevó su mano a la cara. -Creo que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer el código sailor. Venus, ¡ya no hay equilibrio! Sino lo has notado, estamos ante una situación crítica. Nuestro mundo ha quedado sin las fuerzas supremas. No hay cosmos, no hay caos. No hay luz, no hay oscuridad. No hay bien, no hay mal…

\- Al menos debemos decirles a los demás. Hablar sobre el asunto…

Un fuerte estruendo sordo se sintió por todo el universo. Venus comenzó a sentir nauseas mientras su transformación comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente. Al alzar la mirada vio que la transformación de Galaxia sufría los mismos efectos.

\- Vamos, si nos ponemos a hacer burocracia y debate sobre si es correcto o incorrecto visitar a una estúpida sailor que nadie conoce, nos quedaremos sin universo. -La sailor dorada tomó el brazo de Venus. - ¡Escupo sobre el tabú y el maldito código sailor!

En menos de un parpadeo, ambas guerreras pasaron del lugar en donde estaban hacia el interior del caldero primordial.

Hermoso. Maravilloso y muy cegador. Fue lo primero que pensó Venus al ver el lugar de nacimiento y regeneración de todas las estrellas del universo.

Galaxia y Venus comenzaron a caminar sin una dirección aparente. El silencio del lugar era perturbador. Cada paso que daban resonaban amplificado por mil sobre el impecable suelo de mármol.

\- ¿Por qué tiene suelo? -Preguntó Galaxia con suavidad. Sin embargo, su voz se escuchaba tan fuerte que perfectamente pudo haber gritado. -Como odio esta acústica.

\- Para caminar, tonta.

\- Pero en este lugar no hay más que estrellas que flotan lentamente.

\- ¡Visitas! -Dijo una suave voz femenina con alegría. – Hace tiempo que nadie me visitaba.

\- Eso me ofende, vieja amiga. -Esta última voz hizo temblar a Venus.

\- Esa voz… -La chica de cabello dorado dio media vuelta en dirección de las voces. A un lado, había una mujer con cabello blanco, liso y largo. Su edad parecía realmente incalculable. Podía tener diez, cien o mil años. Sus ojos eran escarlata e inexpresivos. Y no superaba los cincuenta centímetros. Pero la sorpresa de Venus fue ver y reconocer a su acompañante. – Re… ¿Reina? ¿Reina Serenity? -Logró balbucear.

\- ¿Sailor Venus? -Preguntó la reina. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- No seas grosera con las visitas, Serenity. Deben tener un motivo mucho más importante que cierta reina que no podía ser madre.

\- Cielos, es igual a Cosmos… -Dijo Galaxia con sorpresa.

\- Claro que es igual. -Dijo la guardiana del caldero. -Cuando Serenity robó la estrella más brillante de todas, ésta tomó su imagen.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Gritaron al unísono Galaxia y Venus.

\- ¿Le dirás a todas las visitas que tengamos el origen de la princesa? -Refunfuñó la reina.

\- No he dicho el origen completo. -Dijo la guardiana mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de la reina. -Sólo la parte en que nos conocimos y decidiste, con conocimiento, liberar al Caos al universo. No te enojes… -Dijo lo último con tono suave y juguetón.

\- No se dejen engañar. Esta personita es más lista de lo que aparenta. -La reina se cruzó de brazo.

\- Bien… -Dijo Venus, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. -Queríamos preguntarle, poderosa guardiana, -se inclinó- si conoce el origen de este antiguo cristal.

Galaxia le mostró el fragmento. El rostro de la guardiana, al verlo, se desfiguró de terror. Su traviesa sonrisa y tono jovial se desvaneció.

\- ¿De dónde sacaron eso? -Pestañó rápido. -Por las estrellas, ¡díganme que sailor Cosmos está lejos de esa cosa! -Gritó.

\- ¿Qué es? -Preguntó Galaxia.

\- ¿Es algo malo, vieja amiga? -Preguntó la reina. - ¿Mi hija corre peligro?

\- Caos nos atrajo con Usagi a una trampa. -Murmuró Venus. -Todo era relativamente normal. Nos enfrentamos a unos trecientos siervos de Caos y los derrotamos… Pero, en menos de un parpadeo, sentí como una fuerza me empujaba hacia un agujero negro. Usagi corrió, me tomó de la mano y me lanzó lejos. Pero la fuerza comenzó a empujarla a ella hacia el agujero. -Las lágrimas de la rubia comenzaron a empapar su rostro. -Yo traté de ir por ella, pero aparecieron nuevos siervos de Caos… Y el mismísimo señor de la oscuridad apareció con una tabla de oro incrustada con miles de esos pedruscos. Él tomó a Usagi, dijo unas palabras en no sé qué idiomas y ambos…

La guardiana maldijo con furia. Seguido de un millón de palabrotas dirigidas al minúsculo intelecto de Caos.

\- Ella…

\- No está muerta. -Dijo la guardiana más relajada. -Pero seguramente lo estará pronto. Al igual que este universo.

\- ¿De qué rayos hablas? -Exigió la reina.

\- Hay… -Dudó la guardiana. -Un dato que olvidé decirte de la pequeña luz que robaste.

\- ¿Olvidé? -Preguntó la reina con hastío.

\- Bueno. -Concedió. -Un dato que no quise contarte. -La guardiana miró a las tres. -Escuchen muy bien. Ustedes tres están a punto de escuchar el secreto más grande que tiene este universo… -Suspiró. -Perdóneme mi señora. -La chica de ojos escarlata aclaró su voz. -No somos el único universo que existe. Hay otro. Un mundo marcado por las guerras y los juegos de poder. Es el mundo del cual una joven y brillante Titán decidió escapar junto con el espíritu del único ser que ha amado. -La guardiana comenzó a jugar con su cetro. -Esta Titán, llamada Selene, no pudo soportar que Zeus, el líder de los dioses, asesinara a sangre fría a su amado. Por lo que, con la ayuda de Hades y Afrodita, dios del inframundo y diosa del amor, respectivamente, Selene escapó a Egipto con el espíritu de su amado. En esa tierra llena de magia, encontró un poderoso portal. Con el cual pudo huir lejos de ese mundo… Hacia este, hasta entonces recién nacido universo.

\- No me gusta hacia donde se dirige esta historia. -Murmuró Galaxia.

\- En este universo no había nada. Sólo oscuridad. -Suspiró. -No era el mundo que ella soñaba para estar junto a su amado. Por lo que, como ser de pura luz, creó las primeras estrellas. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo estas estrellas fueron absorbida por la oscuridad. Enojada, Selene creó este caldero y luego me creó a mí. Para que yo pudiera velar por las nuevas estrellas que se generarían infinitamente en este lugar. Sin embargo, cada estrella que salía era reenviada a este lugar. Por lo que mi señora, ya furiosa, les concedió más poder a estas estrellas para que pudieran luchar y defenderse de la oscuridad… Y así, mis queridas visitantes, fue como nacieron las primeras sailors guerreras.

\- Linda historia, ¿pero qué relación tiene con Usagi? -Preguntó Venus.

\- Para allá voy. -Dijo la guardiana. – Selene decidió comenzar otra vez. Y, luego de transformar a Caos en una estrella de oscuridad, ella se convirtió en una hermosa y resplandeciente estrella que luego ustedes conocieron como cristal de plata, luego por princesa Serenity, luego por Usagi Tsukino, luego por sailor Moon, luego por neo reina Serenity y finalmente como sailor Cosmos. -Respiró hondo.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? -Exclamó una furiosa reina.

\- ¿Qué importaba? Igual la ibas a sacar de acá.

\- ¿Significa que Caos y sailor Cosmos no estallaron? ¿Qué Caos, de algún modo, se enteró de todo y encontró el portal?

\- Si.

\- Y que él llegó a un nuevo universo del cual se puede apoderar. -Reflexionó la reina.

\- Si.

\- Y que se llevó a Usagi, quien es una especie de reencarnación más poderosa de Selene, al universo del cual escapó.

\- Si. Y si Zeus se llega a enterar que Selene, la Titán que se burló de él y escapó de sus dominios para volverse la suprema líder de otro universo… Ustedes entenderán que la matará a penas sepa que está allí.

\- ¡Maldición! -Exclamaron Galaxia y Venus al unísono.

\- Y para aumentar la tensión. -Prosiguió la guardiana. -Si sailor Cosmos y Caos no vuelven a este universo en un mes, todo este mundo se vendrá abajo.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están queridos lectores? Les traigo una nueva actualización del fic. Y comenzamos con las "hermosas" profecías que nuestros héroes aman.**

 **Como siempre, espero que les sea de mucho agrado leerlo tanto como yo amé escribirlo y que se sumerjan en el misterio.**

Capítulo 4: "Profecía"

\- Hemos llegado, Zoe. -Dijo Annabeth. Tratando de sonar de la manera más amistosa que pudo. Algo difícil para ella en ese minuto. – El cuarto de armas.

No confiaba en la recién llegada. Cada fibra de su cuerpo le indicaba que debía tener cuidado… Pero era imposible imaginar que aquella chica pudiese ser un peligro.

Se veía muy dulce, demasiado dulce. Muy amistosa, demasiado amistosa. Muy relajada y confiada… Demasiado.

¿Quién, en su sano juicio, podría confiar tan ciegamente en un puñado de desconocidos? La hija de Atenea pudo haberla llevado perfectamente a una trampa. Pero aquello no parecía preocupar a la nueva.

No lucía demasiado desconcertada por su amnesia. Ni desesperada por recuperar sus recuerdos. Tampoco parecía asombrada por descubrir la existencia de criaturas mágica, dioses griegos y semidioses armados hasta los dientes con poderes sobrenaturales.

Parecía que nada podía sorprenderla o aterrarla. Eso no era humano… Ni siquiera era una actitud que tendría cualquier otro ser catalogado como no humano. Ese asunto enfurecía a la hija de Atenea.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Zoe al ver el ceño fruncido de Annabeth.

\- Eh… Si. -Le respondió mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

Tal vez… Y sólo tal vez, tantas batallas que ha librado últimamente la habían vuelto un poco paranoica. ¿Por qué no? Puede que, simplemente, la forma en que llegó Zoe le aterraba.

Le aterraba que, su extraña llegada, marcara el comienzo de una nueva gran guerra. La cual acabe, una vez más, con la paz que tanto les costó lograr tras derrotar a Gea.

\- No sé quién soy ni cómo llegué a este lugar. Pero no deberías tenerme miedo. -Le dijo la recién llegada. Mirando fijamente los ojos tormentosos de Annabeth. Como si estuviera leyendo su mente. -No creo ser tu enemiga.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Annabeth. Ese tono tan calmado y suave. Cargado con tanta empatía y serenidad… Sólo le hacía crecer el sentimiento de desconfianza.

\- Ajá. -Annabeth tosió y cambió rápidamente de tema. -En este lugar puedes encontrar armas que pertenecieron a grandes semidioses. Como también, armas que jamás han sido empuñadas. Debes escoger la que más te acomode. Toma tu tiempo en escoger. Recuerda, hay un arma perfecta para cada héroe.

La chica de ojos azules miró hacia la montaña de armas del lugar. Suspiró y se acercó lentamente. Tanteando cada arma visible.

Lo primero que tomó fue un arco y un carcaj cargado de flechas plateadas. El corazón de Annabeth dio un vuelco.

\- ¿De quién era? -Preguntó la chica. Estudiando el rostro de Annabeth con cautela.

Cielos, a Annabeth no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo que ella resultara ser hija de Atenea o tal vez de Afrodita. ¿Tenía el don natural de saber lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo una persona tan sólo con verla?

\- Pertenecieron a la chica más valiente que he conocido. -Suspiró. -Zoe Belladona. La antigua lugarteniente de Artemisa. -Annabeth recién notó que le colocó, a la recién llegada, el nombre de una de las personas que más admiraba.

La chica estudió el arco. Tomó una de las flechas y trató de colocarla. Sin embargo, al tratar de apuntar, la flecha se movía de su posición y el carcaj parecía arruinar su equilibrio. Distrayéndola y haciendo que la mitad de las flechas cayeran al suelo.

\- Es… Muy incómodo. -Confesó la chica de cara redonda.

\- Creo que lo tuyo no es la arquería. -Dijo Annabeth. Tratando de reprimir una carcajada. – A ver… -Se acercó a la montaña de armas. Sacando de ella una reluciente lanza de bronce celestial. -Prueba con esto. -Se la entregó.

La chica lo tomó con una amplia sonrisa. La hizo girar en su mano con habilidad.

\- Parece que… -Zoe no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando, con la punta de la lanza, se cortó la mejilla. - ¡Auch! -Bramó, soltando el arma y llevándose su mano instintivamente a la zona.

\- Sí que eres torpe. Es bronce celestial. Daña tanto a semidioses, monstruos y dioses. A excepción de humanos. Déjame ver ese corte. – Murmuró Annabeth con preocupación. – Ni con tu habilidad de rápida regeneración podrás…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es muy grave? -Dijo Zoe con preocupación al ver el rostro de asombro de Annabeth.

\- Los dioses suelen tardar un buen tiempo en regenerarse cuando son heridos con bronce celestial, hierro estigio u oro imperial…

\- ¿Y…?

\- Tú no tardaste ni diez segundos. Por los dioses, ¿qué eres?

\- ¿Qué… Eres? -Repitió la joven con una mueca.

\- No, yo no… No quise decir. ¡Agrr! -Annabeth pateó la montaña de armas. -Lo lamento. Es que detesto no saber lo que está ocurriendo y eso me frustra. -Suspiró. -No quise hacerte sentir mal.

\- No te preocupes. -Le sonrió tan dulce que Annabeth se sintió mucho peor de lo que ya se sentía.

¿Por qué esa chica le hacía perder tanto la paciencia? ¿Por qué la ponía en una especie de batalla contra su propia mente?

¿Sentía admiración y respeto por sus asombrosas habilidades?, ¿sentía cariño por su torpeza e increíble personalidad dulce y calma? O sentía todo lo contrario por los mismos atributos.

\- Esta parece bien. -Dijo la chica de larga y risada cabellera dorada. Sacando de sus conflictivos pensamientos a la hija de Atenea. - ¡Es perfecta! ¿Sabes de quién era? -Dijo la chica. Moviendo una espada de un metro con tanta habilidad que parecía que hubiese nacido con ella.

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea. ¿Puedo verla? -Preguntó Annabeth. Estirando sus brazos para tomarla.

Era el objeto más pesado que había tomado. Y eso que la joven de ojos tormentosos había cargado el peso del cielo.

Sin aguantar más, Annabeth dejó caer la espada al suelo. Zoe la tomó y la examinó con calma.

\- ¡Esa cosa debe pesar más de mil kilos! Tal vez eres hija de Zeus… Una Hércules femenina o algo por el estilo. -Dijo. Dando una enorme bocanada de aire.

\- La serpiente, el desorden y el rey de las bestias se unirán. -Comenzó a decir Zoe. -El equilibrio, el águila y el conejo han de reparar. Los errores del pasado al olimpo dividirán. Dos magos, cuatro mestizos y cinco luces, la guerra o la paz han de evocar. Los dos mundos en las puertas de la destrucción acabarán.

\- Disculpa, ¿qué?

\- Lo dice la espada… -Dijo la chica de ojos azules. Mostrando un montón de jeroglíficos egipcios tallados en el mango de la espada -Conejo y águila… -Murmuró pensativa.

\- ¿Jeroglíficos proféticos en una espada griega? -Annabeth quedó pensativa y miró a Zoe. – ¿Te dice algo conejo y águila?

\- Si… No. -Pestañó rápido. -No lo sé.

La hija de Atenea pensó.

\- Águila… Puede tratarse de Zeus o alguno de sus hijos.

\- Es extraño.

\- Es una profecía. -Concluyó Annabeth. -No suelen ser explicitas. Pero ésta está demasiado engorrosa. Ni hablar sobre la forma en que está escrita.

\- ¿Le diremos a Quirón, al señor D. y a los demás?

\- Prefiero que lo investiguemos por nuestra cuenta antes. Tal vez Sadie y su hermano nos pueden ayudar. -Pensó. – Mientras menos personas sepan, por ahora, mejor.

\- Entiendo.

…

Tras sentir tanto movimiento y una poderosa energía dentro de él, Tártaro decidió investigar tomando su forma humana. Sus hijos corrían despavoridos de un lado a otro. Como si estuvieran viendo a un ser poderoso y tenebroso. ¿Más que él? Imposible.

\- Tú has de ser Tártaro. -Dijo un ser de puras tinieblas con voz de ultra tumba y déspota.

\- El mismo. Y tú…

El ser sacó un pergamino antiguo de su cuerpo y una tabla de oro partida por la mitad y con unos agujeros donde, seguramente, debieron tener piedras preciosas.

\- Soy la llave que te sacará de este lugar y permitirá que te vengues de los griegos. Además de volverte uno de los tres amos de dos universos.

Tártaro lo miró intrigado.

\- ¿Dos universos? Eso es imposible. Sólo existe uno. -Pensó un rato. -Digamos que te creo. ¿Por qué me necesitarías?

\- Mi más grande enemiga resultó ser la reencarnación de una Titán de tu universo. Y al fin, tras mucho tiempo desde que conseguí la información y el portal que utilizó ella, podré comenzar el anhelo que me ha carcomido por milenios. Pero, para ello necesito de ti y de alguien más. ¿Qué me dices, Tártaro?

Tártaro sonrió malignamente.

\- Cuéntame tu plan… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

\- Llámame Caos.

…

Cuando terminaron de explicar todo a una velocidad increíble, Galaxia y Venus dieron una gran bocanada de aire y esperaron a alguna respuesta de las demás chicas y de Endymion.

Pero sólo se escuchó un tenso y asfixiante silencio.

\- Y… -Dijo Venus luego de varios segundos. -Debemos encontrar una forma de viajar al otro universo, traer a Usagi y Caos para que se sigan peleando acá. Todo en un lapso de menos de un mes, evitando que nuestro universo se colapse… -Miró a Galaxia de reojo. -Aceptamos ideas.

\- Las que sean. Por muy idiotas que sean. -Completó Galaxia.

Entre todas se miraron nerviosas. Pluto fue la primera en levantar la mano.

\- Eternal sailor Pluto, ¿cuál es tu plan? -Dijo una expectante Venus.

\- Con nuestros poderes hemos podido crear rasgaduras entre el espacio-tiempo. Viajado incluso a otras dimensiones. -Pensó. -Generar una rasgadura a otro universo, en teoría, requeriría casi el triple de poder. Además, ya no contamos con el enorme poder de sailor Cosmos. -Suspiró. -El daño a nuestro y al otro universo podría ser muy alto…

\- Ok… -Dijo Galaxias. -Rasgadura entre ambos mundos. Gran idea, Pluto.

\- ¿A caso la escuchaste? -Refunfuñó Mercury.

\- Escuché lo importante.

\- Necesitamos más poder para ello y no podríamos ir todas. -Dijo Uranus.

\- Sé de dónde sacar más poder. -Dijo Venus. - ¡La guardiana del caldero!

\- Creo que podría funcionar. -Dijo Mars. -Vamos al caldero.

Un gran estruendo, seguido de una distorsión en el espacio hizo que la mitad de las eternal se precipitaran al suelo.

\- Me descarto de esta misión. -Dijo Pluto. Sonaba frustrada e impotente. -Necesitarán que alguien mantenga la estabilidad de este universo el mayor tiempo posible. -Suspiró. -Y soy la única que tiene los poderes para eso.

\- Pluto… -Susurraron todas al unísono.

\- Vayan, sálvenla y tráiganla de regreso. -La sailor del tiempo se desvaneció.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, príncipe? -Le preguntó Neptune a Endymion. Quién parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Eh… Si. -Dijo rápido. -Vamos a ese lugar.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza. Estaban a punto de enfrentarse a la misión más importante que han tenido. Y ya no contaban con Usagi para que salvara el día.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí. Pero los aseguro que no fue por la maldad ... -no menos por la jajajaja- La triste historia es que mi antiguo ordenador, donde tenía los capítulos y las ideas para el desarrollo futuro, se murió. Le dio un golpe de corriente. Y cuando compré el nuevo ... Pues no se registró bien como tenía pensado desarrollar la trama: 'c**

 **Pero no importa Volví a leer todo lo que había publicado y hoy mismo me puse a escribir. Espero que este capítulo del mar de mucho agrado. No me maten por lo que hice y haré desde ahora jijijijijiji Porque para el sexo para comenzar la acción;)**

Capítulo 5: "Promesa"

Mientras viajaba hacia el caldero, Michiru no había despejado de sus ojos de Endymion. Algo no está bien. No lucía angustiado ni desesperado por rescatar a Usagi como todas.

\- Yo tampoco confío en él. -Le susurró a Urano.

\- Tú ni me hables. -Le gruñó a Neptuno. -Aún no te perdono ...

\- Vamos, Michiru. El mundo está acabado. Esto es serio

\- No sólo el mundo se está acabando, Haruka. -La chica de cabello verde de mar se alejó de Urano. Tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

\- Milenios coqueteando con cada chica que se te cruza ... No entiendo cómo Michiru pudo soportar tanto. -Le susurró a Venus.

\- Cállate, seudo diosa del amor solterona. -Le dijo Uranus con hastío. -Se le pasará. Siempre terminamos reconciliándonos. -Se jactó.

\- Aquí estamos. -Dijo Galaxia. -El caldero de donde nacen y se regeneran las estrellas.

\- Es tan majestuoso como siempre yo lo imaginé. -Exclamó una asombrada Mercurio.

\- Me pregunto cómo será la guardiana. Debe ser una persona sabia, misteriosa y muy ... -Soñaba una exaltada Júpiter.

\- No te hagas ilusiones. Lo más probable es que sea tan torpe como Usagi. -Le interrumpió Mars.

\- ¡Oh! -Gritó una dulce voz. - ¡Más visitas! Que maravilloso. -La guardiana apareció entre un haz de luz. – Este sería el mejor y más asombroso día de mi vida… Sino fuera porque nuestro universo está colapsando. Ni modo, mi señora me lo advirtió… -Suspiró triste.

La reina apareció junto a la diminuta guardiana. Masajeándose la sien con irritación. Parecía agotada y preocupada… Pero sobre todo irritada.

\- Desde que se fueron, no ha parado de hablar. -Dijo al borde del colapso. -Díganme que tienen un plan para acabar con todo esto.

\- Haremos una rasgadura entre ambos mundos. Pero necesitamos mucho poder y supusimos que…

\- Wou… Venus, ¿es enserio? ¿Su mejor plan es crear una rasgadura entre universos? -Dijo la reina, mientras jugaba con largo cabello.

\- A tiempos desesperados… -Murmuró la guardiana mientras jugaba con su cetro. -Ustedes saben que cuento con la energía. Sin embargo, para mantener este universo lo más estable posible, necesitaremos de estas reservas. -Quedó pensativa. -Enviaré a sólo cinco de ustedes y más les vale traer a sailor Cosmos y a caos lo antes posible.

\- Está bien. Entonces sólo iremos Venus, Neptune, Uranus, Mars y yo. Las demás y Endymion se quedarán acá para ayudar a la guardiana a mantener el equilibrio de este universo hasta que volvamos.

\- ¡Alto ahí! ¿A ti quien te nombró líder? -Refunfuñó Endymion. -Yo soy quien debe ir.

\- Soy la sailor más longeva… Omitiendo a la guardiana del caldero. Y la segunda más poderosa. Justo después de Cosmos, rey de adorno. -Exclamó haciéndole un ademan con la mano a Endymion. -Además, al igual que Neptune y Uranus, yo no confío en ti.

\- ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! -Gritó Endymion con furia.

\- Cuida tu tono, joven rey. -Dijo la guardiana del caldero con una calma alarmante. – Estás en el lugar más sagrado del universo. -Miró a Galaxia. -Pueden discutir, pero no se atrevan a gritar. -Sonrió. -Ahora prosigan.

\- Lo lamento, guardiana. -Dijo Galaxia con calma. Agregando como nota mental, no enfurecer a la diminuta doncella. -Sólo dos personas en todo este universo podían saber sobre el origen de sailor Cosmos y la existencia de otro universo. Pero solo una de ellas ha estado actuando de forma extraña desde que ocurrió todo.

\- Dime lo que insinúas. -Dijo el pelinegro con un leve tic en el labio.

Galaxia miró a todos a su alrededor. Todos parecían desconcertados. A excepción de la guardiana quien parecía simplemente triste.

\- Me encantaría. Pero creo que fui clara y no tenemos el tiempo para ser redundantes. -Suspiró y se volvió por completo hacia la guardiana. -Dos ex sailors externas, dos ex internas y una ex sailor primordial. Cinco sailors eternals. Creo que somos las más indicadas para esta misión.

…

\- Bien, Zoe. ¿Entendiste el plan? -Preguntó Annabeth mientras llenaba su mochila con provisiones.

\- Si. -La chica de ojos azules comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos. -A media noche, nos juntaremos con una tal Rachel en la cueva del oráculo de Delfos del campamento. Luego nos escaparemos e iremos con tus amigos egipcios para que entre todos descifremos la profecía de la espada. Finalmente volveremos al campamento en un par de días, Quirón nos regañará y luego se le pasará cuando sepa los motivos.

\- Muy bien. – Aplaudió Annabeth. – Y ruega que no nos encontremos con ningún monstruo en el trayecto. -La chica de ojos tormentosos cerró la mochila y la ocultó debajo de su cama. Miró la enorme espada de un metro que Zoe llevaba entre sus manos. -Eh… ¿No se vuelve un objeto menos llamativo? ¿Como un lápiz o algo así?

Zoe examinó detenidamente la reluciente espada con jeroglífico egipcios.

\- Creo que no… Deberíamos esconderla junto a tu mochila.

…

La noche llegó, la luna estaba en medio del cielo. Por lo que Zoe supuso que debían ser ya las doce.

La chica se encontraba sentada en una enorme roca justo a las afueras de la cueva. Suspiró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas.

\- Zoe… -Murmuró la joven de ojos azules. Sabía que ese no era su nombre. Sin embargo, le era imposible recordar el real.

La chica miró detenidamente la gigantesca luna llena que iluminaba la noche. Luego, su vista se posó en la Atenea Partenos.

Esa figura. Esa guerrera con rostro orgulloso y duro. Casi podía sentir que la había conocido en algún lugar… Pero por más que trataba de unir esa imagen con su memoria, simplemente no podía.

\- ¡Hola!

Zoe se sobresaltó y casi pierde el equilibrio. Sin embargo, una cálida mano la alcanzó a sostener.

\- ¿Quién…? -Al voltear su cabeza, pudo ver a una chica más o menos de su edad. Su cabello era rojizo y alborotado. Su rostro era pecoso y manchado, al igual que toda su ropa, con pinturas de todos los colores del arcoíris.

La rubia le sonrió. Al igual que cuando despertó esa tarde en la enfermería, pudo sentir en esa chica una cálida energía que le envolvía.

\- Tú debes ser la chica que le destrozó la cosecha el señor D. -Dijo la pelirroja. – Yo soy Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Pero dime sólo Rachel.

\- Mucho gusto. -Le sonrió. -Yo… Annabeth me llama Zoe.

\- Ya me pusieron al tanto de todo. -Rachel se subió a la enorme roca junto a Zoe. -No recuerdas nada y llegaste de forma épica entre rayos láseres.

\- Si. -Concedió la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

\- Sabes, mis poderes no han funcionado muy bien desde que Gea fue derrotada. -Quedó pensativa. -Pero hace unas semanas tuve una extraña visión. Donde seres tan poderosos como los dioses volvían cenizas al Campamento Mestizo y al Campamento Jupiter.

Zoe comenzó a jugar con la pluma azulada que le colocó Piper en su cabello. Miró fijamente al campamento. El cual lucía tan calmo e indefenso que parecía imposible que fuera el hogar de cientos de semidioses.

\- Eso no pasará. -Dijo con calma. -Todos en este lugar han sido muy buenos conmigo. Pese a ser una total desconocida, no dudaron en ayudarme y cuidarme. -Miró fijamente a Rachel. - Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mientras que en este lugar, juro que no permitió que ningún ser destruya este campamento o el otro. Aunque deba enfrentar a las mayores fuerzas del universo.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Como ven, las actualizaciones serán tan seguidas como lo fueron antes de que mi computador muriera :D Ahora sí va a comenzar la acción. Para el próximo capítulo comenzarán las grandes batallas, revelaciones, secretos y mucha, mucha destrucción y desmadre 3 Como siempre, espero que se conecten con la historia mientras lean y que la disfruten mucho. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

Capítulo 6: "No lo olviden: Semidioses, los imanes de monstruos".

Annabeth comenzó a maldecir en griego antiguo. Maldecía la hora en que se le ocurrió decirle a Zoe que escondiera la enorme y pesada espada, que sólo ella podía manipular con facilidad, en su cama.

Para su mala suerte, la rubia aún debía rodear la casa grande y caminar un par de varios metros antes de, siquiera, divisar la cueva donde se reuniría con Rachel y Zoe.

¿Había un camino más corto? Por supuesto. Sin embargo, aunque era tentador tomar ese camino, Annabeth sabía que era el más peligroso.

Arrastrando la pesada espada con ambas manos y una abultada mochila en la espalda, la rubia se sentía cualquier cosa, menos una heroica semidiosa. No pudo evitar pensar en Hera y como se estaría riendo al verla a través de algún canal de Hefesto TV.

\- En las cercanías de Nueva Roma también se presentó un espectáculo de luces. -Dijo Quirón con claro tono de preocupación.

Annabeth se detuvo en seco al oír al viejo centauro. Gracias a los dioses, él se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos y concentrado para no verla. Y el enorme lodazal del lugar, evitó que la espada sonara al ser tirada sin querer.

\- ¿Dime que no cayó un semidiós en las cosechas de Baco? - Dijo un suplicante señor D.

\- No… Pero dicen que vieron una especie de nubarrón negro caer. Pero sin dejar rastro.

\- Suertudos. -Murmuró el Señor D. Bebiendo una lata de Diet Soda.

\- El conejo de corazón roto volverá del mismo modo que desapareció. Viejos asuntos, el Olimpo deberá pagar. -Recitó Quirón mientras miraba la enorme luna que iluminaba la noche.

\- ¿Una profecía? -Preguntó el señor D. sin mucho interés por el asunto.

\- Me parece que es el primer verso de una. -Pensó Quirón. -Ella se lo dijo a Rachel en el campamento Nueva Roma.

\- ¿Quién? -Preguntó el señor D. Arrojando a la basura su lata vacía de Diet Soda. - ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a los campistas?

\- Ella, la novia de Tyson. La Arpía con una gran memoria.

\- Ah… -Balbuceó el dios de camisa Hawaiana sin interés.

\- No quería que se preocuparan. Habíamos recién terminado con la guerra. Además, no iba dirigido a nadie.

\- Pero…

\- El conejo de corazón roto… -Suspiró el viejo centauro. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en negación. -No me hagas caso. Es imposible.

\- Já… Si me pagaran cada vez que alguien dice esa frase. -En fin. Iré a preguntarles a los sátiros si el suelo donde aterrizó la chica sigue siendo fértil.

\- Son las doce y media de la noche, señor D. -Observó Quirón.

\- ¿Y? -El dios desapareció dejando un fuerte olor a uva en el lugar.

Annabeth apresuró el paso. Ya era muy tarde, pero no dejaba de pensar en ese verso de recitó Quirón.

…

Zoe se colgó la espada en su espalda. Mientras ella y Rachel escuchaban atentamente la historia de Annabeth.

\- ¿Puede ser que la espada de Zoe sea sólo un trozo de una profecía mayor? -Preguntó la chica de ojos tormentosos.

\- No creo que haya más versos. -Pensó Rachel. -La profecía parece estar completa ahora.

\- ¿El conejo? -Preguntó Zoe.

\- Si… Quirón parecía preocupado por "el conejo de corazón roto"

\- Me pregunto quién será… -Pensó Rachel en voz alta.

Annabeth miró a Zoe. Quien por primera vez desde que la conoció, se veía intranquila.

\- ¿Tú sabes quién puede ser? -Le preguntó Annabeth.

La rubia de ojos azules quedó pensativa. Realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar. "El conejo de corazón roto". Sabía que había escuchado eso en alguna parte. Alguna vez. Hace mucho tiempo.

\- No lo sé… -Dijo al fin. -Me resulta familiar esa profecía, pero no sé de dónde.

\- Tal vez la viste alguna vez. Al igual que Ella. -Dijo Rachel con una dulce sonrisa. -Deberíamos ir con los magos egipcios. Ya quiero conocerlos y hacerles muchas preguntas. -La pelirroja chasqueó sus dedos con satisfacción. -Tal vez ellos sepan quién es el conejo. -Dijo con orgullo ante su propia deducción. -Si gran parte de la profecía está escrita en jeroglíficos, puede que ese conejo del que hablan sea una deidad de ellos que chocó con el mundo griego antiguo y ahora busca venganza.

\- Si, hay que ir ahora y dejar de especular. -Dijo Annabeth mientras sacaba el mapa que llevaba en su mochila. -Trataremos de evitar los lugares cerrados o con poca gente. -Murmuraba mientras tachaba con una "X" los lugares de peligro. -Definitivamente, no iremos en metro. Lo más seguro y rápido será ir en autobús. Será un camino complicado desde el campamento hasta Brooklyn.

\- ¡¿De Long Island a Brooklyn?! ¿Qué tal si vamos por el laberinto de Dédalos? -Propuso Rachel. Queriendo destruir de plano de viajar tan lejos en autobús. -Ya no está lleno de trampas mortales o monstruos y si no me equivoco, una de las salidas nos debería dejar justo en el centro de Brooklyn.

\- Pero… -Annabeth miró a Zoe.

\- Descuida. -Dijo Rachel cerrando un ojo. -Conmigo dentro en el laberinto, llegaremos sin perdernos.

\- Ok. -Convino Annabeth, guardando el mapa. -Espero que aún funcione eso del nombre secreto.

\- ¿El qué? -Preguntó Zoe con asombro.

\- Nuestra única forma de comunicación con ellos. -Dijo la chica de ojos tormentosos.

Annabeth cerró los ojos y se concentró en el nombre secreto de Sadie Kane. El cual la joven chica le confío para derrotan al enemigo de ese entonces.

No sabía ni siquiera si aquello del nombre funcionara de esa manera. Pero… ¿Qué otra opción había?

"¡Hola! -Pensó Annabeth. - ¿Me recuerdas? Soy la chica que luchó con ese monstruo en el metro con la mochila. A quien le diste su varita… Pues verás, tengo un serio asunto que creo que debemos conversar. Estaremos en el centro de Brooklyn en unas horas. Es de suma importancia reunirnos".

\- ¿Telepatía? -Dijo Zoe con asombro. - ¡Que cool!

\- Será "cool" si funciona. -Confesó Annabeth.

…

\- Este universo se parece mucho al nuestro. -Dijo Minako, quien prefirió al igual que sus compañeras, quitarse su transformación para mezclarse con las demás personas.

\- La versión del siglo XXI de nuestro universo. -Concordó Galaxia.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -Preguntó Haruka.

\- No lo sé… Acá no funcionan nuestros relojes. -Dijo Rei.

\- Bien, supongo que debe ser tarde. Debido a que ya es de noche. Busquemos algún lugar donde descansar y mañana comenzaremos nuestra misión. -Sentenció Galaxia.

\- San Francisco, California. -Dijo Michiru, apuntando con su espejo de manos al enorme cartel que daba la bienvenida a la ciudad.

\- Hay mucha energía en este lugar. -Pensó Rei en voz alta. -No sabría decir si es maligna o no…

\- Hay que estar alertas mientras busquemos hospedaje. -Dijo Minako.

…

\- Querido amigo, Tártaro. -Dijo Caos con voz de ultratumba.

\- Caos. Ya me extrañaba que no aparecieras. -Dijo el señor de los monstruos con tono burlón.

\- Lamento mi ausencia. Al parecer, ese otro ser del que te comenté ha sido vencido por unos niños. -Suspiró. Lo cual es inquietante para una masa de energía compuesta por tinieblas. -Las noticias vuelan en tu universo, Tártaro.

\- ¿Significa que seremos sólo nosotros los que desarrollaremos tu peculiar plan?

\- Es obvio que no. He pensado en otro ser… Un dios sediento de poder y que nos podría ser útil… Pero eso lo veremos más adelante. ¿Cómo te ha ido con tus encargos?

\- He enviado a mis mejores hijos tras tu mayor enemigo, Caos. Y les he ordenado buscar esos fragmentos del portal.

\- Excelente. Debemos capturar a Cosmos ahora que debe estar débil. Para evitar que nos produzca problemas más adelante.

…

Las tres salieron sin problemas del laberinto. Annabeth estaba feliz que, por primera vez en un viaje, no se toparan con monstruos sedientos de sangre de semidioses.

\- Te lo dije. -Dijo Rachel con orgullo.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la plaza principal del lugar. Era un lugar grande, lleno de estatuas de bronce y árboles. En el centro, había una fuente de agua blanca como el mármol… O lo sería sino fuera por los rayones que tenía. Sin embargo, Annabeth no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo sería una cita con Percy en ese lugar. En una noche tan calmada…

De pronto, un grito sacó a la chica de ojos tormentosos de su sueño. Rachel había sido acorralada por cuatro Yale azules y Zoe movía su pesada espada como relámpago para evitar que una docena de Escila la agarrara.

\- ¡Que deliciosas se ven! -Gritó una de las Escilas. La cual parecía ser la líder. Mientras las cabezas de los perros que la conformaban se saboreaban.

\- ¡Pero no las podemos comer! -Gritó una segunda de las Escilas con tristeza.

\- Tártaro dijo que sólo quería a la que olía a otro mundo. ¡Las demás no les debe importar! Esas serán nuestros bocadillos. -Gritó la primera.

\- ¡Qué inteligente eres! -Grito una tercera. Mientras las que quedaban aún vivas le siguieron con aplausos y gritos de felicidad.

\- ¿Qué rayos son? -Dijo Zoe mientras le daba una estocada a la que tenía más cerca. La cual, lejos de morir, simplemente se ponía a reír. - ¡¿Qué quieren?!

\- Somos unas hermosas Escilas -Dijo la aparente líder. -Y te queremos a ti, pequeña escurridiza.

Annabeth se apresuró a colocarse detrás de la estatua de bronce de un jinete. Al parecer no había sido vista por el enemigo. Lo cual era bueno. Tenía tiempo de planear una estrategia de ataque y salvar a Zoe y Rachel… Si tan sólo pudiera tener una idea o algo.

Eran… Bueno, gracias a Zoe, eran ahora seis Escilas y Cuatro gordos y flatulentos Yale. Eran demasiado para una semidiosa, un oráculo capaz y una chica amnésica.

¿Cómo poder derrotarlos sin ser devoradas, secuestradas o asesinadas por las flatulencias?


End file.
